Complicated
by Serial-Killer-Catcher1592
Summary: Meet Kacey Muress, well Kacey Rossi. She got a pretty crazy life. Cases with the team, fighting with her mom (who wants her and David to start a family), and crazy people who want's to hurt her and her team. Suspense, Crime, Romance are all part of her life being a profiler for the BAU. But she's going to do it with the Kacey flair. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

The blaring sound of the alarm clock isn't what woke me up. It was my cell phone screeching at me. I groaned and tried to roll over David, but he already had my phone and was talking to the other voice. I blocked out the conversation, already knowing we had a case. Slowly, I got out of the bed, and stumbled into the bathroom. A few seconds later I was joined by my husband, as he pulled us both into the warm spray of the shower.

Still half asleep, I robotically washed myself and leaned my forehead against the shower wall. I groaned as I forced myself to wake up and only then did I look over towards David, who had wrapped his arms around me.

"We got a case, right?" I mumbled grabbing my go-bag and starting to pack clothes in it.

"Yeah, we need to be at the strip in an hour." He replied glancing over at me.

I groaned loudly as I picked my bad up and headed downstairs. While David made a quick breakfast, I let Magi, our adorable German Shepard puppy out. I jumped when a mug of coffee was placed in front of me.

"Ugh, too much sugar," I said, taking a sip, "though I needed that this morning."

David chucked as he let Magi back in, barking his little head off. I smiled as I gently picked him up, and glanced at David grabbing his gun and credentials, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, as I grabbed my own gun and badge.

"Fuck!"

I whirled around to see that David had tripped over Magi in his rush to grab the keys and leave. I smirked at the Italian and walked away, hiding my laughter.

"Laugh it up Kacey, I still don't know why you wanted a dog." David called after me.

"Oh, lighten up love, you also wanted a dog. Now a puppy? That was so your idea. At least he's already potty trained and can leave the house through the doggy door," I snickered as he got back up and tried to smack me, "uh no you don't. I'll get Garcia to ruin you if you hit me."

"Uh huh, like she would do that." David said. "She would know it would hurt you and then you'll be depressed, and then she couldn't fix it."

I rolled my eyes and reached up to plant a kiss on his lips, then walked around to get into the SUV. He got in and started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

Apparently I fell asleep, as I woke to David smirking and shaking me awake. I glanced around and noticed the runway of the airport, and inwardly groaned. I got out of the car, stretching as I did so. I went to get my bag, to see that David already had it.

As we stepped into the plane, I took notice of a few thing: Hotch wasn't here yet. Reid looked like he literally JUST ran a marathon, and JJ had fallen asleep on the table.

"It's too early for this crap. Why can't the bad dudes just stop?" a voice muttered as he stepped on.

"Because they don't want to. Serial Killers do what serial killers want." I supplied.

Morgan rolled his eyes as he glanced over. I was still drinking my over-caffeinated coffee, though I knew Reid was drinking worse.

"So is Hotch the only one missing? Or is Emily not here too?" JJ groaned as she woke up.

"I'm here, Hotch is right behind me." The raven haired woman said as she rushed onto the plane. True to her word, a few seconds later, Hotch stepped on. He took a seat across from JJ and opened his file. As he did that, JJ patched in Garcia, and the rest of us looked through the case file.

"Hello my lovelies, how are we this morning." The bubbly voice of Garcia piped.

"Ok, so what do we got?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, 4 males, all with post-mortem stab wounds to the abdomen, arms, and their neck. On the last guy, Trent Ruth, they found a needle track on the inside of the knee" David said glancing around.

"That's a weird place for a needle," I muttered, "Did they recheck the other bodies for similar marks?"

"Yes, they so far only found them on one other person, 27 year old Marcus Green." Emily spoke up.

"Why would he inject them with whatever behind the knee? Anyway, do they know what they were injected with?" Morgan asked.

"They were injected with a mild numbing agent. Do we have any suspects?" I replied.

"None so far, though they are looking into the people they know didn't like any of them. The families are also being questioned more." Reid said looking at me.

"So we know there was post-mortem wounds, did they find any sexual assault or anything before they died?" JJ asked.

"So far there isn't any sexual assault on any of the bodies, their still checking. On Tyler Gruffman, they did find that he had several broken ribs. Marcus Green had a broken sternum, and the last two both had a broken clavicle. All the broken bone were assumed to have happened after their disappearance, because their families stated they were perfectly healthy and in shape." Reid replied glancing through the file.

"If that's all the information we got for now, why don't we rest up before we get there. It's only 4 a.m. so you all can get some more rest." Hotch said closing his case file.

I sighed and stood up once the seatbelt sign clicked off. I made my way toward David and I sat down across from him. He glanced up as I sat down but other than that, pretty much ignored me.

Due to the fraternization rules in the BAU, we had to keep our relationship down. The team knows we're married, and they don't care, but our PDA has to stay hidden. SO secret kisses, inconspicuous hugs and small touches is how we get by on cases. I soft nudge near my foot made me look up and smile. David's own smile was small, but there.

A cell phone started ringing and Reid got up and walked to the end of the plane.

"Girlfriend Pretty Boy?" Moran teased.

"So what if I do?" Reid asked, "I can get a girl if I want to."

"Yeah right!" Morgan laughed even as he dropped the subject.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, as I pulled out a book I've been reading. I also pulled on my head phones and I got 4 more chapters into my book before I slowly fell back to sleep.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

A gentle nudge to my shoulder made me jump slightly as I slowly woke up. I gazed blurrily at David as he slowly moved away, and I got up and silently followed him. Hotch was behind us rousing Reid from his nap as well. We finally got off the plane and headed toward the SUV that Morgan was going to drive. David went to the other one.

"Welcome to Iowa! Now we're heading toward Cedar Falls." Emily announced as she and Reid opened the back doors.

I snorted and looked out the window as Morgan headed out and onto the highway. My cell started ringing and looked at the caller ID. When I saw 'MOM' flash on the screen, I groaned and hit reject.

"Rossi?" Emily asked.

"No, my mom. We've been fighting a lot lately, and she can't seem to respect my privacy. And I'm starting to get really pissed off at her. My dad is thankfully on my side, and I calls aren't as many, but still there." I muttered.

"What is she angry about?" Emily asked.

"When David and I are going to start our family." I sighed.

"Are you going to?" Emily inquired.

"We both want to. But it's only been almost a year. Our anniversary is next week, and then we might consider, but I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready yet, but he is. I don't know what to do." I retorted.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, but I think you'll both be great parents, and you should go for it." Emily replied honestly.

I smiled and watched the scenery go by. I thought about what Emily had said. I've always wanted children, but with our jobs, caring for children and being there for them is going to be hard. I know David really wants at least two kids and well I want that too. I'm willing to try for a baby after our anniversary because, well, I really want a baby, I'm just scared that I won't be there for them as much as I want too.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

"We're here." Morgan's voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I glanced at him as I got out.

A few second later Hotch's SUV pulled up, and he, David and JJ piled out and walked over. He motioned for us to follow him into the station and over to the sheriff.

"Hello Sheriff Coffman, as you know, I'm JJ, and this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Dr. Kacey Muress." JJ said pointing this all in turn.

"Welcome agents, as she said, I'm Sheriff Jenson Coffman," He said glancing at us in turn, "I have a space for you to set up."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Hotch replied easily.

He took us to a big open room, thankfully they had a whiteboard for Reid and another one for me to keep the evidence organized. I glanced at Hotch as I twirled a piece of black hair around my finger.

"Reid, start the Geographic profile and Kacey? Start organizing the evidence and help Reid if he need it," Hotch said, "Rossi and I will head to both Trent Ruth's and Marcus Green's dumpsites and homes, Morgan and Prentiss will go to Tyler Gruffman's and Zackary Davis' dumpsites and homes. Come on let's get started." Hotch instructed.

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

Ok, there we go. The first chapter to Complicated! This is my first story so I hope that I did a good job.

Clarifiers:

Kacey Rossi ne Muress is my character, she and Reid are both 23. Gideon never existed as I never liked him.

Rossi is 26, because I want him to be.

I still don't own Criminal Minds.

Read and Review!


End file.
